


Training Day

by Winter_Lights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lights/pseuds/Winter_Lights
Summary: Days before the Venice Incident, you are tasked with giving the strike team a crash course in using watercraft. Unfortunately, your final student has other ideas for your day...





	Training Day

**Author's Note:**

> A small fluff piece to get me back into writing. I've got some unfortunate stuff happening in my personal life and I've been struggling with depression because of it. Hopefully the worst is over!
> 
> Also, I'm leaving the door open to writing more about these two, depending on how it's received.
> 
> _________________________
> 
> Find me on tumblr! @stereotypicalmccreemain

Most Blackwatch members were considered ballsy for one reason or another. Ballsy and dangerous. You were no exception, but your lack of a shady background made you an oddity.

They needed a specialist in watercraft, and having grown up on a lake and raced speed-boats, you were their woman. You were repurposed from Overwatch to Blackwatch, and you spent your time at the organization’s secret base in Greece, caring for their watercraft and teaching their members how to handle them.

But, today, your focus wasn’t on training recruits. Nor was it on the Mediterranean waves lapping at your thighs as you stood inside a long, industrial cave, light streaming in from beyond the bay door where the ocean opened up in azure splendor.

No, you’d had your hands full with one of the senior strike team members. His charm captivated you, his easy-going nature made getting to know him fun, and his cowboy look...well, you were from Texas after all.

Jesse McCree. When you met in the halls, he was an incorrigible flirt. When you ran into him at meals, he told stories for hours and kept you in stitches the whole time, the two of you often only leaving when the mess hall workers turned out the lights. You enjoyed his company, yet you’d been ignoring the small flutters his presence was beginning to elicit in you.

He, however, didn’t seem to care who saw him flirting. For a man in his late twenties, he sure acted like some of the recruits. You’d caught him sneaking around your classes, throwing you careless winks and funny faces to make you laugh and lose your composure in front of the recruits as you taught.

Today, he was your lone student, standing in red swim trunks in knee-high ocean water. He was the last of the strike team to receive instruction on basic watercraft safety and operation. The team was gearing up for a raid on a compound in Venice, and the four of them were scheduled to leave tomorrow, along with you and Fio, their pilot. You were more of a back-up, supposed to wait and swoop in with a speed-boat if Fio and her plane were unable to grab the group, but nonetheless, you were an important part of the plan.

You explained the basics of safety when driving both vehicles. Jesse crossed his eyes at you and you whirled around, trying to hide the laughter bubbling in your throat.

“Jesse, this is serious.” You managed to choke out. “Serious enough that I’m being taken along. You know that’s not normal.”

“I know it’s serious. Everyone’s been all business since the explosion in Rome.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. “But c’mon, pumpkin. Let’s have some fun.” He eyed the jet ski dangerously. “Let’s go for a ride.”

“You nearly got blown up five days ago!” You protested, remembering the news and how thankful you were that Jesse hadn’t been injured.

“I know.” He said, his shoulders slumping. “And all those people died. It’s all anyone talks about. I just wanna feel normal for a day.”

“You’re looking for a thrill, Jesse. Not normal.” You sighed.

“Better than a bottle.” He said, hoisting himself onto the seat in the jet ski.

You noticed the dark circles under his eyes, the slight puffiness to his face. He’d been drinking.

“Jesse McCree, are you drunk?” You asked pointedly.

“Not this morning.” He replied simply. He flashed you a grin and leaned down close to your face. “And I can prove it, should the teacher wish to inspect.”

You felt heat rising to your cheeks. Even now, he couldn’t resist flirting. “Ugh, alright.” You finally said, pushing him away. You stepped up onto the back of the jet ski and shimmied past him.

You sat down in the front of him and started the engine.

“It’s a shame you wore shorts for this!” Jesse said over the chugging motor. He scooted forward, thighs wrapped around you.

You gave him a look of mock disapproval, refusing to let him know that your heart fluttered at how close you were and every one of his misplaced compliments. Turning to face the handles again, you put the craft in gear. “Alright, cowboy! Hold onto my lifejacket and remember to lean into the turns!”

His hands slid to the flat cords wrapped around your life jacket. You breath hitched as his hands lingered briefly before hooking around the cords. He hadn’t even directly touched your skin, and yet your heart jumped into your throat and you feared he could hear how loud it was thumping.

You shifted the jet ski out of neutral, and without so much as a warning to your companion, you throttled the gas and the craft sprang to life. It rose out of the water, creating white-capped waves around it.

You felt Jesse’s grip tighten as he leaned into you to stay balanced. “Whoa, easy!” He exclaimed.

You grinned, feeling the thrill of the speed.

You zipped out of the tunnel and into the sun, gliding across the low waves, a perfect day to be out on the water. A few times, you turned the handles hard, showing off a few donuts to give Jesse a fun time, even leaping your own wake once to scare him.

After a while, you brought the craft to a stop and put it in neutral to idle. You turned to him, his dark hair windswept and damp. “Your turn.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Ya sure?” He asked.

You smirked. “Hope you were listening earlier, or were you too distracted with my fashion choices?”

Color rose fast in his face. You were surprised for a moment to have caught him so off guard. You turned away quickly to hide the hot flush you could feel rising on your own cheeks. “Let’s trade places. You stand up on the left side, I’ll stand on the right.”

You both rose, knees bent to keep your balance, and shuffled past each other on the thin foot strips.

Jesse took the helm, and you passed the wristband connected to the key to him. “Left hand.” You instructed as you placed it in his palm. He slipped it on quickly, its bright red color matching his swimsuit.

You sat down behind him, wondering how close was appropriate. If you sat too far away, you wouldn’t be able to grip his life jacket well and could get thrown if he made a mistake.

He chuckled. “Scoot up, pumpkin. I don’t bite.”

You did so with an uninterested sigh to hide your nervousness. You wrestled with a part of you that wanted to wrap your arms around his waist to hold on. Wouldn’t it be nice? He was warm and nice and… no, you couldn’t… you shouldn’t...

You’d missed his warning and the jet ski lurched forward ungracefully, throwing you backwards, then forwards again when Jesse relaxed his grip on the throttle.

“Jesus, Jesse!” You yelled, mind suddenly panicking, arms quickly latching onto the first thing they could. That thing was his waist.

“Sorry, sweetheart! I didn’t realize how little it takes to make this thing go!” He said, ignoring your arm placement. He pulled on the throttle, smoothly this time, and sent them out across the clear water again.

You leaned into him. Your heart raced from the combination of your anxiety over your inexperienced driver and your closeness to him.

Jesse took easily to the craft, even once remarking that it reminded him a bit of being on a motorcycle.

You quickly dismissed the image of him straddling an antique hog, leather jacket, faded denim, and all...

Another recreational craft cut in front of you, leaving a small wake.

“Can I try a jump?” He asked, eager to try something more advanced.

“Can you handle it?” You replied, unsure if he was ready.

“I learn fast!” He assured you. “Just keep hangin’ on, we’ll be alright!”

You flushed, realizing he was very aware of your arms around him. But, he didn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, it was almost like he was enjoying it. You braced yourself against him as he sped toward the waves. In an instant, you were airborne, and Jesse let out a joyous whoop, even though you were barely two feet above the waves. The craft splashed back into the water, spraying you both. He released the throttle and the jet ski slowed.

You giggled. “Enjoying yourself, Jesse?”

He looked at you over his shoulder, a surprising fondness in his gaze. “I should be askin’ you that.”

“Oh! I’m fine!” You sputtered, trying to keep your composure.

You’d never really considered his advances as anything other than playful friendliness. But now, with your arms around his waist, and the look in his eyes, your mind was sent whirling at a hundred miles per hour. He wasn’t joking. Was he? No, not with a look like that. Was that the real reason he’d wanted to ride with you?

“We should head in.” You said, shaking away the thoughts as best as you could. “We have to rest for tomorrow.”

Jesse let you take the helm again and you took the jet ski back to the boat launch inside the Greek Overwatch base.

He helped you get both the speed boat and the jet ski out of the water and ready for transport. You ran into him more times than you could count, and you thought you saw him smirk every time. His hands lingered near yours when they could, and you almost reached out to touch them. Almost.

A few other Blackwatch operatives got the boats loaded in a truck and hauled them away, no doubt headed to a ship in the harbor - a ship you would board tomorrow morning as well.

You were left standing alone with Jesse as the big bay door to the ocean closed, taking with it the gentle lapping of waves at your legs. He was looking right at you, arms crossed loosely at his chest, dark eyes searching, wondering, questioning.

You felt color rise in your cheeks once again, though this time the dim fluorescent lighting in the tunnel hid it. You couldn’t stop the bullet train your thoughts had become. The fluttering in your stomach intensified and you couldn’t deny it anymore. You had feelings for Jesse McCree.

“So, about earlier…” You began.

He took a few steps towards you, the loud splashes echoing off the walls around you. He stopped in front of you, close enough to touch, but far enough to leave a little space. He offered his hand.

Slowly, you reached out to meet it. He clasped his hand around yours, causing your breath to hitch. “Care for a swim?” He asked, wading deeper into the water.

You looked down at the shorts covering your bikini bottom. “You just want these gone.”

Jesse let out a warm, loud laugh. “Well, ya can’t blame me for try-”

He stopped mid-sentence as you slid the shorts down your legs and into the water. You threw them behind you onto a concrete ledge above the water, all while never letting go of his hand.

The man beside you raised an eyebrow but said nothing. You weren't sure if it was by choice or if you’d stunned him into silence.

This time, you pulled him deeper. The water rose to your collarbones, the deepest it got in the bay tunnel.

You swam gracefully near him as he paddled in a more ungainly fashion.

You made a circle around him and splashed him. He laughed and splashed you back, and smiled broadly when he was rewarded with a shriek of laughter.

“Come on now! Ya think you can beat me?” He challenged.

You smirked playfully. You dove under the surface, swimming past his legs and pushing off the bottom to give you a burst of speed. You surfaced just behind him. With all of your strength, you sent the biggest splash you could muster sailing over his shoulders. “You’ll have to out-swim me!” You said with another giggle.

“Or, I could just make sure ya can’t swim away.” He said with a grin.

You felt a hand snake around your waist and suddenly you were pressed against Jesse. He was warm, like the sun on sand at noon, and solid, all muscle except for the tiniest hint of pudge at his middle. That must have been from his favorite vice. A nervous giggle escaped your lips as you met his gaze, your heart threatening to climb out of your chest and swim on its own.

His other hand touched your face, pushing a stray strand of hair from your eyes. “You’re just so damn beautiful.” He murmured.

Without thinking, you reached your arms around his neck. “You’re not half bad yourself,” you replied.

He bent his neck and pressed his forehead to yours. “Always wondered what it’d be like to catch a mermaid.”

You rolled your eyes, but kept your nose pressed to his.

Your whole focus was him - where your bodies were touching, the pace of both of your breathing, each small fidget. There was no room for anything else but the fire growing in your belly and a pressing thought in your mind.

_Kiss me._

_I want you to kiss me._

“Well, I do like a lady who knows what she wants.” Jesse hummed in your ear.

Realizing what you’d done, your face burned so intensely that you were afraid it might melt. You tried to push away, apologizing. “Oh, God, I didn’t mean to say that out loud! I’m sorry!”

But the man held you tight and chucked. “Darlin’, that makes this much easier. Takes the guessin’ out.” He said, trying to reassure you.

You felt awkward and embarrassed, but Jesse just brushed off the situation as easily as water from a duck’s back. He was confident but considerate, and you relaxed against him again.

And before you could do anything else, Jesse’s lips met yours. The fire inside you threatened to consume your whole body as you leaned into him, returning his insistent kiss with equal fervor.

He smelled like the sea and wind and hints of stale cigar that still clung to his hair. His lips were warm, chapped by the sun and wind. You figured yours were probably the same, but in the moment, you hardly worried about it. You were far more worried about your legs, which felt like they’d turned to jelly.

When he pulled away, he laughed. “Damn, I’ve been wantin’ to do that for months.”

You felt disappointment at the kiss’s end, but his comment made you laugh self-consciously and forget. “Really? And I thought you were just playing!”

He kissed you again, quick and sweet, then hoisted your legs up around his waist.

You giggled, clinging to him with your legs, arms around his neck.

“You know, if Reyes finds us in here, he’s going to be pissed.”

You both laughed and beamed at each other.

“Reyes can fuck off. I’m having a good time with a great lady.” Jesse said, eyes sparkling with a mischievous glint.

“I can what, McCree?”

Jesse spun around, facing the yellow-railed platform where you’d thrown your wet shorts.

You immediately let go of Jesse, splashing into the water and turning to face Reyes, who leaned against the railing.

There were deep purple circles under his eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days, and knowing what had happened to his friend, he might not have.

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish grin on his face. “Aww, c’mon boss, you know I don’t mean it.”

Reyes ignored him. “I need you both rested for tomorrow. Early start.” He said.

“Of course, Commander Reyes.” You said, smiling awkwardly.

He turned and began pacing away, then turned back, looking straight at the cowboy. “About goddamn time, Jess.” His tone was softer, fatherly.

Jesse chuckled. “Yeah, guess you were right.”

After the commander left, the two of you climbed out of the water, grabbing white towels from a set of lockers against the wall.

As you dried yourself, your mind continued to whirl.

_Are we a thing now?_

Jesse insisted on walking you back to your room, fingers threaded through yours the whole way back.

You used your key card to open the door and stood in the door frame, smiling deliriously at him.

“Ya okay, darlin’?” He asked, a cocky smirk on his face

You took a step towards him, swaying slightly. “Well, I was just thinking I might ask my new boyfriend to stay the night.”

His face lit up hopefully. “Boyfriend, huh? I sure do like the sound of that.” He winked and you laughed.

He closed the distance between you, leaving only a hairsbreadth between your bare skin and his.

“But, he’d have to promise not to keep me up. He has to be up early tomorrow.”

He held up two fingers. “Scout’s honor.”

You gave him a playful shove. “You were never a scout!”

“You don’t know that.” He countered.

“How many knots can you tie?” You challenged.

“I’d show you, but dad says I can’t stay up late.”

You howled with laughter at his joke. “Dammit, Jesse!”

Your tone quickly sobered. You put your hands on his arms, rubbing them slowly up and down. “I won’t be with you on the plane tomorrow. I’ll be on the ship.”

Jesse said nothing.

“Promise me you’ll be safe.”

“Blackwatch safe or Overwatch safe?” He said with a half smile.

“Jesse…”

“I know, I know. It’s serious.” He sighed. “For you, I’ll make sure this bag and tag goes smoothly.”

You smiled at his words and grabbed his hands, pulling him into the room. “Well, since we have an early bedtime, I suppose we’ll just have to make this quick.”

He followed, closing the door behind him.

Nothing could dispel the happiness you felt, and as the two of you fell into your bed, a tangle of bare limbs, you were both blissfully unaware of the storm brewing on the horizon.


End file.
